


Do or Do Not

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [57]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: It’s Rey’s birthday, and what better way to celebrate than by baking his girlfriend a cake?Too bad Poe forgot that he doesn’t actually knowhowto bake.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Do or Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/9/20 prompt: Do or do not, there is no try.

_Do or do not—_ that’s what that character in Rey’s favorite movie always said, right?

He can do this. He _can_.

***

He stares at the burnt cake and the icing that’s more at home on Dagobah than planet Earth.

He can fix this. He _can_.

An hour later, Rey arrives home, grinning like mad when she sees Poe and his surprise.

It’s no cake, but it is a large Hawaiian pizza _—_ extra pineapple, of course _—_ candles sparkling around the edges.

He might not be able to bake. But he _does_ know the way to Rey’s heart.

(It’s through her stomach.)


End file.
